Of Fire and Ice
by The-dead-girl's-kiss
Summary: Another marriage law fic. Hermione has to marry someone she is not only repulsed by but also terriffied of but is there anyway she can overcome this law or use it to her advantage?
1. Chapter 1

The feast this year ended in rather a different way to say the least. There was a small bit of a riot, when the headmaster read out a new government law that would change the students lives fro good especially the two eldest years

"Students!" the headmaster had bellowed calming the stuffed crowd "This year your life will change dramatically, as it has been the governments idea to bring in a new law affecting no just you but the whole of the unmarried wizard population." The great hall was so silent you could hear the mass of food Ron Weasley had stuffed into his mammoth gob going through his digestive system. "This new law is not one I condone myself however due to a dwindling population-"

Draco Malfoy interrupted here "- not if the Weasleys have anything to do with it" Turning Ron the colour of his hair and causing Ginny to point her wand at him.

"now now settle down settle down" Dumbledore said softly "This law states that all unmarried wizards and witches are to be married, and to insure good offspring, as is the point of this ludicrous law you will be matched for compatibility and married to the highest one."

The hall was in uproar until Miss Granger had started to yell to ask him a question, the hall dulled nervous to the futures events

"Professor how will they match us?"

"I'm glad you asked Miss Granger" Dumbledore said with that familiar twinkle in his eye ."First is brains, you will be paired with someone equal in that front, the second is personality this was worked out by our own dear sorting hat he said with personalities he thought fit together best. I am sorry to say that we have searched and there are no loop holes in this law as soon as you turn seventeen you must be married if not before that. I am sorry." He had began to walk away from the podium however the great hall had erupted into pandemonium, this was enough for the head master, as he himself was dreading who he might have to marry.

"Silence!" He roared "Everybody calm please!" everyone sat down at once his voice softened but his tone was like steal liking their bones "Now then we are going to head back to our dormitories, tomorrow the slips will arrive and I say we will all deserve a weak of school after that!"

Hermione was still thinking over Dumbledore's speech as she sat in Gryffindor common room watching the fire listening to the other girls bet on who they thought they'd get.

"I better not get Snape!" Ginny said with a laugh, a few of the more light hearted girls giggled weakly at this notion.

"I hope I get Oliver Wood!" Parvarti squealed

"Or Blaise!" Ginny added excitedly Hermione was just about to turn around and join in to add her penny's worth when she heard lavender say

"Oh I do so hope I get won-won, No one else here deserves him as much as I do!" And with that deliberately hurtful comment Hermione stalked of.

It wasn't that she loved Ron or even fancied him, she just hated the idea of her being below anyone. She knew she wasn't the most gorgeous girl in Hogwarts (or at least in her mind) and she also knew that guys weren't queuing for her hand however she thought that with the extensive muscle she did so name her brain, she would be able to devise a logical and cunning plan for now however she needed to sleep.

Fearful dreams of marring the bully from her primary school who used to tug her braids, woke her up with a start to what appeared to be an empty room. She gazed at the clock "4-34" it read. The mail arrived between 5 and 6 so Hermione decided to be painstakingly slow in getting ready this morning. Despite this she found herself downstairs for quarter to five.

The hall was silent not even the ghosts were talking, she nodded hello at Harry but ignored Ron as he preceded to gnash down his sausage with his mouth wide open. Turning away disgusted with the sight before her, she preceded to look around the room practically the whole school was here nearly 3 whole hours early just to see their fate.

"Look Look!" A nameless six year shouted pointing at a brown owl coming in. The procession of owls to the students was like that of a funeral procession.

As the letters fell they all scrambled for them. Ron opened his first

"OH MY GWAD!" he yelled silencing the hall "Millicent Bullstrode what did I do in my past life!" He turned the flaming colour of his hair before preceding to run out the room. Now dozens of students had theirs, some squealing happily others crying.

"Harry who did you get?" Hermione asked whilst still scrambling for her letter, in vain though it seamed.

"Um well I suppose its not to bad really-"

"Harry just say!" Hermione spat now annoyed she didn't know hers yet

"Padma"

"Oh Harry that's really grea-THERES THE LITTLE-" she roared finding the letter at last

"Miss Granger 5 points from Gryffindor for almost using foul language" McGonagall snapped.

Hermione opened the letter to read the top sheet.

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger_

_In accordance with the latest marriage law contract you spouse is to be:_

_Mr Tom Marvolo Riddle with a 98% compatibility_

_Details of the marriage is on the sheets below _

_Hoping you are well_

_Mathalda Hopkirt _

Hermione could not breath. Instead she grabbed the letter and marched all the way to the headmasters office there she barked the pass-word and knock franticly at the study door however upon entering she saw that the headmaster was not alone. However he was with the infamous…


	2. Chapter 2

…Rufus Scimour the current minister of magic. Dumbledore noticed the young girl's arrival and immediately stopped speaking however Scimour wasn't quite so sharp and continued on

"I am sure they will be satisfied with their partners Dumbledore, they were matched to the highest of standards. In fact I think you will find-"

Dumbledore cut him of here, whether this was for Hermione's or his own sake or for his own (crumbling) insanity is unclear.

"Hermione my dear, what's the matter?" He asked softly. His cornflower eyes twinkling. Hermione however said nothing, she did not even attempt to seek eye contact with him, instead she simply handed him the letter.

His marvellous brain digested the letter almost instantly and he pulled his arm around the girl, affectionately rubbing her arm the pushed the incriminating letter towards Scimour.

"I am sorry Dumbledore, but I do fail to see what the problem is" He said slowly.

"You mean, you honestly expect her to marry _him_?" Dumbledore spat his voice accusing but his face neutral. Truth be told he was kind of expecting something like this to happen, as he had known that the Dark Lord must get married along with the rest of them. It was only when he saw her face chocked up with pain; condemned seemed to be spelt on it, that he truly realised what this would do.

"The ministry has been infiltrated hasn't it?" in a voice barely raised above a whisper.

Scimours face grew dark with anger "You know full well its impossible to do that! Especially with _your_ little touches Dumbledore!" To be frank he wasn't overly concerned about Miss Grangers problems he was too busy worrying about his marriage to Minerva McGonagall, even someone with his "position" couldn't wiggle their way out or even tweak the effects of this law. "If you doubt it then why don't you ask that blasted hat of yours who did this infernal matchmaking!"

"Great idea" Dumbledore beamed. Startling his companions a little. And with that he left the room to retrieve said item. When he returned he saw them looking (if it was possible) even more agitated.

Dumbledore beamed again before placing the filthy hat on the desk and proceed to question it.

"Did you place Miss Granger with Tom Riddle" he asked, not paying attention to Scimours shudder at his mention of the name. However the hat merely chucked in the affirmative.

"I am afraid, that I have to ask why" the headmaster said showing the hat the respect it deserved.

The hat just continued to chuckle "Headmaster, cant you see it? Their shared desire for knowledge, their denial of rules, egger to prove. Their pasts and their personalities?"

Dumbledore cut in here "Miss Granger is nothing like tom personality wise!"

"True but who would want to be married to someone with exactly the same personality, they are more complimentary"

This time it was Hermione who cut in "don't worry, I'll do it2 she whispered .

"Don't you realise the danger you are putting yourself in?" Dumbledore's hand was resting on her shoulder protectively.

"I'm strong" she whispered (trying to convince herself more than them)

"You are Harry Potter's best friend aren't you?" the minister interrupted, reminding the pair of his long forgotten presence.

She merely nodded.

"And you are a muggle-born?"

Again just a nod.

"I am sorry" the minister offered.

She nodded again not paying much attention to the pair. Motioned her goodbye and left them to brew in events. While she went to break the news to her friends. She felt like she had betrayed Harry, like she had a noose ready made for him.

"A true Gryffindor if I ever saw one" the hat noted.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: I struggled with this chapter but it is necessary to show Hermione's thoughts which are shown btw with the speech marks. Happy reading & thank you ever so much if you have reviewed, favourited, alerted or just read this far!__J_

Within an hour of Hermione telling her friends the solemn news it had spread around school. Harry, Ginny and most of the other Gryffindors and the hufflepuffs felt sorry for her however Ron, Lavender the ravenclaws and slytherins seamed to think she was some kind of death eater slut, and she could seldom walk around the school without one or another cursing or teasing her. Oddly enough Luna was the only one happy for her.

To be fair though many people thought that Luna marriage was worse than Hermione's, as she had been matched with Snape (although it is arguable who got the worse end of that deal). But then again (and this did make Hermione feel better) Lavender had Hagrid and that by far was one wedding that anyone wanted to miss.

Hermione desperately wanted to talk to her "fiancé" to beg him to intervene with this madness, convince him that it was stupid for this betrayal of justice to continue; but a larger (more sensible) part of her was certain this would end in her death. Feeling more alone than ever, despite being surrounded and supported by her friends she decided to go to the place where she could put her worrying thoughts to rest: The Library. It was during her third consecutive hour alone in the library, for the first time in her life the books refused to console her. Instead they taunted her every fiction book she picked up seemed to have his name sneaked in there.

"why must his name be so bloody common!" she exclaimed, causing several Ravenclaws to look up and give her a stern glance.

"Fine" she snapped at no one in particular "I will write to him" she snatched her stuff and stormed of to the owlry to try and write the letter.

When she arrived there she dropped her stuff loudly on the floor with such a clatter that most of the owls flew away with fright. Setting herself down at the small (owl dropping covered) table she pulled out a spare bit of parchment and a quill. Dipping it in the ink she began to write in her effortlessly elegant hand:

_To… "_Hang on". She thought. "How should I address him? Tom, Mr Riddle, The Dark Lord, Voldemort, You-know-who or He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Well not the last nor the third" she mused "Unless I really want to throw myself on the fire. I do feel though I should use his real name but then again Voldemort would probably be safer"

While she was thinking she had left her quill on the page, leaving a rather ugly black spot on her page. Pulling out a new piece she began again, although this time she remembered blotting paper.

_Dear Voldermort_

_I am sure you have been informed of our recent "engagement"._

"Yes that makes a fine start, but it is so hard not to just say: I hate you and rather cut my wrists than succumb to you. But I cant write that I simply must, well just write to him like I would my parents carefully and without profanity"

_Although this agreement is in nether of our best interests, I have nitpicked for loopholes in this ludicrous law, however one has availed me. I don't doubt however that you to have checked for one and I wish you the best of luck in finding one, as I have not yet been successful._

"Yes that'd work fine, oh how I would dearly love to say: you're a fascist and a pig and I know you hate my kind but I will still not succumb to your sick twisted will. Ron would be proud of me if I did, but then again Ron isn't talking is he… "

_I know my blood _"NO! don't write that. Life first insults later. Harry was always the right one for this kind of thing, but he wouldn't want to write to my "fiancé". come on Hermione focus now."

_I wish to assure you that my political views have not changes. I will not use this arrangement to gather information, act against you or effect you work in anyway. Although I wish to make it clear however that although I will not use this arrangement against you I will continue to work for my original cause. I hope you respect my decision and decide to do the same._

"okay as long winded as this letter is becoming at least I will be as "safe" as I can be. Now I simply must write a final part about the wedding"

_I trust you got a letter containing the date of our marriage. I do ask of you (if I may be so bold) to look for a loophole in this ridiculous law._

_Miss _

"There done" Exclaimed Hermione Loudly. As she attached it to a tiny brown owl, who was desperately trying to fly away from the loud, bushy haired girl.

"That hard?" a voice came from behind her making her jump causing her to release the bird. She turned around an let out a huge sigh of relief when she realised she was in no harm.

"Oh Harry! Thank god it is just you"

"It has got you on the edge hasn't is? Look so long as you don't give into him you will be fine. I trust you Hermione you wont let any of us down, least of all yourself." the wind was wuthering around the tower drowning his voice out, forcing him to shout at her. His voice was soft but to Hermione it reeked of betrayal, her own betrayal.

Although she knew Harry was trying to make her feel better she could not help herself from getting annoyed. "Fine. Fine! How will it be fine! I am going to have to marry the most evil man in history. And I no oculmancy, no skills to merit his at any rate. I don't even have a bloody tazer!" she released all her anger, upset distress and worry outwards (leaving the remaining few poor owls shell-shocked) and clung on to Harry sobbing seek the comfort and warmth of her closest friend.

"sh, sh, sh. Don't worry Hermione we are here for you, you know we will OW!" he exclaimed as he felt a sharp nipping at his back and turned around to see a magnificent black eagle clutching a letter for Hermione. He tool the letter from the menacing Bird and handed it to Hermione who wiped her tears and began to read out loud:

"_Dear Miss Granger_

_I am aware of our situation and I agree that it would be best for you if you keep to your suggestions. I am yet to find a loophole as you put it , however if I so then I will not be accompanying you on said date. I would also like to add that other than your family (and them only for legal reasons)no else may attend our wedding. I warn you not to contact me again without dire reason as (and your simple mind may not be able to conceive this) I am extremely busy._

_Yours_

_Lord Voldemort._

_Big thank you to:_

Sweet-tang-honey, Annika Kisha, BeNeRre, bstephens2693, cosmoGirl666, Darkshadow-lord, Shadow Vision, Cassia4u, Mimi & Partygirl4.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: I am so sorry that this took so long to publish but my sister has been diagnosed with a serve heart condition and I have been helping her get back to "normal life" I hope you understand. _

It was not an hour before she was to be married yet Hermione was shaking and feeling physically sick. To be honest this wasn't exactly how she had planned her it No.1 no one was here, she didn't even know if the groom would be there. No 2. She didn't love him or even like him. No.3 she had looked through the law for a week non-stop and this marriage was not only un-divorceable but thy where also required to produce offspring. Hermione shuddered at this thought.

She stared in the mirror at her reflection, her skinny, but not un-womanly frame, her curly mass of untameable wildlife commonly known as her hair fell to the middle of her back. Her pale skin, echoed by her well rounded cheeks, that seemed to be drained of their normal rosy colour and instead placed with a dingy green. She wasn't exactly the picture of the blushing, radiant bride.

The dress was a nightmare to buy. She had been brought up a Christian and had always (since she was very young and had placed tea-towels on her head to pretend to get married) imagined herself in a long white dress with the veil and of course in a church. However upon discovering the magical world her faith had been somewhat shaken; but seeing as how in a few minutes she would literally have to dance with the devil.

White it would have to be. Anyway she should still wear white, and she knew deep down that she could never bring herself to where white again. But although she would have liked to have seen his face had she of decided to wear a veil, she choose life over it.

The shop assistant was a nightmare, she either wanted her to wear something short, tight and the kind of thing she could picture Lavender Brown wearing; or something long, plain and not dissimilar to Umbridge's style. In the end she had invoked the help of Ginny, who among all of the girls Hermione had made friends with (which in all honesty wasn't that many) was the fashion guru. Her dress fell knee length although that was just lace, underneath that she had a white slip dress that fell around three inches shorter. She had lace sleeves that fell off the shoulder and all the way down to her wrists, it had a simple cut sweetheart neckline.

Ginny had told her that the dress sent the perfect message "Not a child But not yours". Oddly enough this is the same message Hermione had requested for the Yule ball except that time it was to antagonise Ron.

Still staring in the mirror finally mustering up her Gryffindor courage to grab her bouquet. She had a small giggle at her choice of flowers, she may not be able to attack him to his face but she could have her own private laugh at him.

She had chosen White Rosebuds, which in the old language of flowers meant that the heart is absent of love (no prizes for guessing who she was referring to there). The other flower she choose was Lavender which meant distrust, which had given her more glee when she found this out because she had never trusted Lavender Brown.

Standing up she went to the door her hand shaking slightly as she stretched it out to open the door. Through the door she went, her head raised stubbornly defending the little pride she had left in her. She ascended down the short aisle, to no music, reasonably gracefully, to face the man her nightmares where made of.

The ministry official cleared his throat and began " We are gathered here to unite these two in holy matrimony, blood to blood, magic to magic, soul to soul." These words sent shivers down Hermione's spine but still she refused to face Voldemort. She hadn't yet seen him but she knew he was there his presence was impossible to miss, like a dementor except she knew that underneath those black robes lived a being far worse.

"I shall now ask each of you too proceed to the vows" the official continued.

Voldemort stepped forward in such a way that forced Hermione to look at him and he began to say in his soft tone " I Lord Voldemort take Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to l.." he stopped there not wanting to say the l word, having not known him you might of thought this was a casual slip up but both Hermione and himself knew that it was a stab to her that she would never be with the one she love. " In sickness and in health till death do us part"

Now it was her turn and with wild snakes in her stomach she stepped forward "I Hermione Jean Granger take Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort to be my lawful wedded husband till death do us part"

She cocked her eyebrow at him and gave him a look as if to say don't push it. He however always the master of control, looked as if it had escaped him notice however Hermione knew better nothing escaped his notice.

"Blood to blood" The official said before muttering a spell making a small cut along her fist finger as well as along his. They pressed their fingers together allowing their blood to exchange. "Magic to magic" another spell that lifted the wands away from their carriers and were temporally bound together with a white vine-like light. "Soul to soul" they placed their palms against each others.

"You may kiss the bride" Said the official cheerily before disaperating quickly.

Hermione pushed her head forward a little expecting a quick peck, their hands still joined. He however pulled her in for a hard bruising kiss.

Her eyes flew open in terror as she saw the skeletal feasting on her lips like a starving man.

She pushed him away with a brutal slap. His eyes spelled amusement. His plan was working perfectly he was certain his "plaything" would turn out to be a valuable as he hoped.

…Or so he thought…

B_ig thanks to:_

_amaris12345, AshtonReid, BeNeRre, bookinspired, brookiecookie1024, cosmoGirl666, Darkshadow-lord, Em Doe, hateme101, II Lady Athena II, jamesluver4lyfe, ijskonijntje, joleneluvschris, Kessic, laintmr, LolaInAPearTree (Love the name!), Moviegirl1616, Nicole Lovely, Natsori forevaX. nikkixprincess, obsidian-fox-demon, Persenifikona, PrincessHermione1234, roseandchirs3, silver-blackwings, sweet-tang-honney, TheOneWhoNeverWrites, wakmoo, Welshteen, Dunk234, Italiana30, Jadarainbow, kae9403, kags181, lilred7213, Nightmare's dephts, PrincessYouKnow, sesshomarusmate54, teamjacob1995, Toyota18, __MissDV__, __Cassia4u__, Mimi, Partygirl4, 09sasha, becca 161995, Lisa_

_Ethy-Riddle__ - you made me laugh very much because yes Voldemort is the original bitch :P_

_Also I would like to make a small reply to a very detailed review I was left by Lisa yes why would Voldemort care about such a silly law -stokes imaginary beard double winks- that I promise will be shown in future chapters. And Hermione's weakness of character is not because she is a weak character or anything it is just that I thought that this was a bit bigger than house-elf liberation so I applied the crushing blow theory sorry if that is unbelievable :(__ I will try and slow down my pace though if that is what you want, I don't mean to rush it. I hope this chapter pleased you more, I am anxious to here your thoughts. _


	5. Chapter 5

For a moment Hermione had just stood there not sure whether to believe what had just happened. A part of her was glad that he had shown some interest in her, after all it took Ron years to even realise she was a girl. Or the fact that he hadn't just killed her the second they were married. But that part was tiny. Obsolete. Compared to the part of her that wanted to hex him, scream at him and most probably kill him. Hermione Riddle (neé Granger) was livid. He had tried to belittle her, become the dominant one, and there was no way on heaven, earth to the deeps of Tartarus where he belonged that she would ever let that happen. She was, unsurprisingly, not naive of his ways. She knew that he saw people as little more that chess pieces and she refused to be a part of his game.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze-Merlin even his eyes were smirking.

"Never" She said, her voice eating into him "Never do that without my permission."

Lord Voldemort's reply to this was a Malfoy style smirk. He wiped his mouth, tilted his head, and in a voice filled with lazy arrogance said

"Until next time Mrs Riddle." and disaperated.

The feeling of despair was not unusual to Hermione. She felt her joints freeze as a simultaneous wave of nothingness washed over her, causing goose bumps to raise on her skin,

Soberly she got to her feet, ignoring her parents, ignoring everything. She just walked out.

When Voldemort apparated back at Malfoy manor he could not help but feel prematurely victorious. He had to admit, that the kiss could have been received better. It was supposed to remind her who was the dominant one, who was in control. He nearly laughed as he wondered if that was the Mudbloods's first kiss. Then again she was particularly close to the Blood traitor's son what was their name Weasel irrelevant. She also was very close to **the **boy. He hoped she did not feel for him. Sweet Salazar that would be one love triangle that he would not wish to be involved in. Merlin even Severus would be better than that!

All this thoughts of what her heart might hold did resurface old hidden memories of his pervious romantic…encounters.

In particular his first kiss. It had been with an extremely good-looking Ravenclaw forth year. He himself had been in his third year. It had certainly been different to his kiss with Hermione, not that the poor girl could remember it , he had wiped her memory to stop her delectable mouth telling anyone of their intimacy. That is one thing he did not need, clingy females- a definite dampener on world domination.

Ironic now how such a feeble little Mudblood will make world domination and more importantly immortality if she could just become a little clingy.

She would just have to give in to him.

When Harry found Hermione she was sat in myrtles bathroom casting spells at the tiles, blasting the majority off. Wordlessly Harry walked over to her and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. Hermione never knew Harry was this strong because she was instantly pulled to her feet. She was even more surprised when his arm snaked around her waist and they began to dance slowly to no music.

Hermione was soon grinning at their terrible dancing.

"There now you have even had a first dance now" Harry said softly.

"Thank you Harry, but promise me one thing?" Hermione asked.

Harry did not answer so she asked anyway.

"We will always be friends, no matter what right?"

"Don't worry Mrs Riddle" His voice was different now, like a computer running out of battery it seemed to be falling of, chipping away "We will always be together."

Feeling something was not right Hermione wormed her way out of his embrace, which was surprisingly easy. Once out of his embrace she could see that his face too was chipping away to reveal to all too-perfect face of Tom Riddle. Having never seen Tom Riddle, in his former appearance Hermione did not recognise the danger she was in.

"why did you call me that?" She asked her voice a lot stronger than she felt

"Because it's your name"

"Where is Harry?" She was raising her voice, but she hardly cared.

"Else ware and might I add Mrs Riddle you look perfectly delectable in that dress." Hermione could not help it she blushed, she did not want to fall into this strangers distractions but there was something so mesmerising about him, so charismatic. He stepped closer to here wiping the long forgotten tears from her face.

"Someone so beautiful shouldn't have been crying"

Before she could say anything he captured her lips with his own. His lips were icy, and the kiss was soft, timid, and delicate. Despite her heart willingness to continue with the kiss, Hermione instantly pushed the stranger away.

"Of course you are after all a married woman" He said, a glint of amusement in his eye.

Hermione near screamed as she saw the world around her slowly disintegrate, she turned around to see where the boy had gone, demand what was happening, but he was not there. Just before she could scream here eyes flew open and she was in her dorm with a rather impatient owl on her lap.

She swiftly opened the letter it read

_Mrs Riddle_

_As you are well aware next week is the start of the Christmas break. It would be well advised if you were to stay with me during this break so that we might, consummate the marriage as the law requires thus limiting our required time together. For obvious reasons I shall not tell you where you are to be saying instead I ask that you meet one of my associates outside Borgin and Burks on the 28__th__ of December._

_Lord Voldemort_

**AN: soooooo sorry this took so long *shame face* but super big thanks to anyone that gave me another chance and read this last chapter, thank you to every one that has stuck with me through this year, each one of you who reviewed and said something made me feel wonderful. I am not going to lie, nor am I going to post online all the problems, but it has been a hard year and thank you everyone so much God bless you all thank you soo soooo much *cyber hugs***

**In particular Thank you too:**

Acidalia Hyuuga-Malfoy-Uchiha Amanda2308 Baloo18 BeNeRre Beautiful-Liar13 BestNameEver95 Darkshadow-lord ErinHiddlestoner Hyasinth Kessic LolaInAPearTree Lorendy M3dUSa Macavity'sGirl722 Mi-Kimberlyn Mihh Moviegirl1616 Nathoca Malfoy Ori-Lou Persenifikona Pirates16103 Pixie35Angel PrettyLittlePopsicle PrincessHermione1234 Rain Drops and Lightning Rods SaLaZaRsLyThErInSgIrL SapphireDreamer26 ShatteredHeartandSoul Slam2k Slytherin-Butterfly Stormeborn TheGrimmChaos Tiemi Welshteen amaris12345 aniger19 bookinspired brookiecookie1024 cosmoGirl666 cosmosalone200 cristine101.9 darkwinterrose evil neko. x flowerypetal hateme101 heavensent30 hplover1616 ijskonijntje jfaith93 joleneluvschris laintmr nerdfighterftw nikkixprincess orangebluethought roseandchirs3 silver-blackwings sweet-tang-honney BRJ-Black Dunk234 ForeverLovingTheOutsiders Italiana30 Jadarainbow Lena8993 Nicole Lovely Nightmare's dephts PrincessYouKnow Toyota18 Viper-Rose2011 bookworm1096 darkprince31 faaiwys7 firestar97 jane black granger kae9403 kags181 lilred7213 sesshomarusmate54 teamjacob1995 Cassia4u Amanda2308 MissMalfoy Lisa Welshteen Darklady Anya Becca161995 SaphireDreams26 Heavensent30 MissVD Darkprince30 Cosmosalso200 DollyInTheSkyWithDiamonds Armario12345 Sabine Eileen Snape 09Sasha Sincerely God Meave18 PrincessYou Know mimi SincerelyGod hateme101 Partygirl4

-exhales-

Sorry for any spelling mistakes on your names or anyone missedout/repeated :D


End file.
